A Changed World
by caramellxkissx
Summary: Hermione has turned Goth, Ron gangster, and Harry,is preppy and dare i say, FLAMBOYANT!
1. The one and only

Summary: When the trio returns to Hogwarts for their final year, several changes have been made. They cannot get over Dumbledore's death. Hermione turned Goth. Harry turned prep. Ron turned gangster. This is their final year. How will it affect them and their friends?

* * *

I AM HERMIONE 

Hermione was sitting in her room, listening to Ghost of You by My Chemical Romance. She was mourning ever since the funeral and her parents decided to send her to America for summer. Hermione was depressed. Her whole being was changed when she met three people at Bill&Fleur's wedding. There names were Evangeline, Tymmie, and Cassie. Turns out they were crashing to steal some booze, but Hermione had seen them first. Evangeline had straight, mid-shoulder black hair, with black eyes, and wore black makeup, and had a nose ring. Tymmie had white blond hair, with pale blue eyes, and wore only black torn clothes with chains. His eyebrow was pierced, and so was his ear. He was wearing skull earings to add to the effect. Cassie was a cutter. She had straight waist length red hair, and blue eyes. She wore all black too with thick eyeliner and pale makeup. Around her wrists were cut marks.

They were the seventh year students last year. They attended Dumbledore's funeral, of course. Evangeline's father committed suicide, and her mother was in an asylum. Tymmie had two loving parents, but was just a rebel. Cassie was an orphan, and her last foster family had completely given up on her when they couldn't stop her from cutting herself. She had lived alone until she met Evangeline and Tymmie, and they lived together in a deserted warehouse after they left school.

To Hermione, they were like a new species. She had known some Goths, but they were muggles. They were wizard Goths. She was depressed, and had no way to rid of her negative emotions. Harry and Ron wasn't always there, and she was tired of being the intelligent, goody goody. She started to hang out with the three Goths more, and their influence grew on her. Hermione had dyed her hair midnight black, put on smothering black eye make-up, and wore leather-metal cuff bracelets with black clothes all the time. Quite the depressed Goth effect. She started to cuss and go partying at dangerous clubs until 3 a.m. She soon forgot about her old life. Old life when she was the know-it-all, the sidekick brains of the trio. Her parents were miffed, but they couldn't do anything about it. Hermione was gone.

* * *

RONNIE-F'SHO 

Meanwhile, Ron had also been sent to America. Los Angeles to be more precise. His old auntie Muriel was to take care of him, but she was asleep half the day. This left little Ronnie with nothing to do. He decided wander. In Los Angeles. Strolling down a street with walls full of graffiti, little Ronnikins did not notice anything around his surroundings. This was bad for him, because there just happened to be a gang following him. They consisted 5 girls who were pretty intimidating. He couldn't remember the name of the gang, though. They were very pretty, and looked harmless. But these girls had experience. Offend them, and in a flash, a gun's pointed at you. When they saw Ron, they decided to make him ganster. So little Ron, was led into a club, a certain club filled with gangsters. He met Rivers, the little gangster man who hooked everybody up. He found himself dancing with Delylah, who happened to be Snoopy's girlfriend. Snoopy was another major gangster. Snoopy wasn't very happy at this, and slugged a punch at Ron. Ron was smart enough to say a nonverbal spell and protect his skin. Of course, being surrounded by muggles, he thought he was gonna be expelled. Rivers, who looked at him funny, motioned him to come. They went into a private room, and Rivers said, "Yo a wizard rah?"

"Yeah, wait. How'd you know?"

"Cuz I'ma wiz too! Smartass! Ah can tell a spell from 100 meters away! Dawg, whatcha thinking, comin down here."

"I was sort of dragged."

"Tell ya what. I getcha hooked up in da gangs. Is not easy foo. Wasyar name?"

"Ron. Wait. Me? In a gang?" For Ron, it was a new challenge, and for once, he wanted to be the main character, not Harry's side.

"Naw, ya name's Ro'shizzle now," Rivers said. "We need some bling foe ya, and some clo's. Dawg, where ya comin from? Dressin like that?"

"Um, okay."

So after that, Ron, aka Ro'shizzle the ganster, had climbed the ladder to the elite. Although there is no elite gang, but something like that. He talked like one, dressed like one too. Ron too was gone…

* * *

HARRY POTTER- PREP? 

So the deal with Harry is that, he lived in Grimmauld Palace. He had nothing to do, and when new neighbors moved in, he became aquainted. Since he lived in a rich neighborhood, the kids were likely to be rich kids too. Most likely preps. Emma became immediately interested in him. Along with Emma came her friends: Ethan, Casey, and Annelise. Months passed, Harry became good friends with them. Soon, his wardrobe was filled with the top preppy brand clothes. He got invited to tons of rich parties, and talked like a prep too. He became a prep! (OH the HORROR!) He no longer wore glasses, for he thought they were too geeky. He grew snobby and associated with only rich, snobby, preppy wizards/witches. His favorite words were, Ohhemgee, tooootally, girlfriend, Let's-go-shopping, I _love _this, it's _sooo_ cute, and uber cool,to name a few.

* * *

THE RETURN OF THE TRIO 

So, Harry was looking for a compartment, possibly with Hermione and Ron in it. It was tradition to him, to sit with his best friends every year on the train. He couldn't find them and decided to sit with a black haired Goth girl.

"Hey Harry. How was your summer?" the girl said sullenly.

"It was uber cool, but wait, do I know you?" Harry gushed.

"It's Hermione…"

"'Ehmagad!Mione! Girl, I like missed you like a lot!" Suddenly Harry frowned. "Why'd you dye your hair black and become Goth-ey?"

"Because I'm Goth. I'm tired of being Miss Know-It-All"

"OOH, okay. So where's Ron?"

"F'shizzle. Whaddap in here? Can I chill wit y'all?"

"Ron! OMG! What's with the baggy robes and necklaces? Dude, you need to go shopping with me and Becky."

"Yo, it's called bling bling foo. Who's the Becky chick?"

After that the trio didn't really talk.

"….."

"Okaaay…."

"f'shizzle….." you can guess who that was.

* * *

The end! How do ya like it? I was truly bored. hmm. 


	2. Breakfast Drama

A CHANGED WORLD: PART TWO

* * *

The next morning, Harry entered the Great Hall yawning with his hand covering his mouth. "Ohemgee, it's like, so totally, early, Becky." he proclaimed to one of his new BFF, Becky. She was blond with blue eyes, and was a ditz. But she had an ah-mazing fashion sense. That's what Harry thought when he became BFF with her. 

"I know, like totally, oh.my.gosh., Harry, look at Ethan Neale! He is soooo hot! Ravenclaw, seventh year! Squeal! Ooh there's a magical butterfly!" she replied.

"I thought you already had a boyfriend, you bitch!" said Harry while giggling.

"But who cares, Ethan's more hot." and with that she walked up to Ethan and flirted with him.

"Kay then, see you later girlfriend!" Harry called as he left them.

He went to a seat and started eating. When he was done, he said, "Mirrorio!" and a mirror appeared. After he was finished with examining his face and teeth, he started to chat with his girlfriends until he saw ickle Ronnie.

People from the Gryffindor table gasped when Ron swaggered into the room. He wore an extra large black t-shirt with a picture of a Veela in a _very_ revealing bikini. Underneath that, another extra large white shirt that came up to his thighs, like a dress. However big the shirt was, it didn't cover up his boxers, which were revealed by the fact that his pants were bagged about 5 inches from his knees. His red hair was covered up by a do-rag, which was covered by a hat.

"Ronnie?" Harry asked incredibly.

"Yo, fo' shizzle' my nizzle, we gangstas in da hood, yo, we gets shot at, yo! By the way it's Ro'shizzle, fo' yo' info'mation!" Ron, or Ro'shizzle announced as he strutted towards them. "F'shizizzle foo."

"Ronnie! I told you that Becky and I-" stuttered Harry.

"It's Ro'shizzle, yo." intereupted Ro'shizzle quite rudely.

"-I were going to take you shopping! Your clothes are so-ewww! You cannot wear that ug-ly do-rag too. Now this" he said, pointing to his clothes," is an example of ah-mazing fashion." Harrysaid without noticing.

And while Harry continued giving Ron a lecture on shopping and fashion, a few heads turned when Hermione entered the hall.

"Ahhhhhhh! Sunlight! Burn! My! Ultra-pale skin! Must! Get! More! Black! AHHHHHHHH!" she screamed.

"OMG, 'Mione, what is like, wrong? Lipgloss? Make-up? Not enough A&F? Perfume? I have it all, hon, look here." Harry offered in a worried tone. When Hermione saw Harry with all of the above, she almost fainted. Ron and Harry tried to help her up, but she winced and hissed, "Don't. Touch. Me." After getting up, she joined Ron and Harry at the tables.

"Ron, I told you to lay off the tequila and Marijuana! C'mon, let's get you to Madam Promfrey." she exclaimed.

"I ain't goin' nowhere, you hear me? This is me, Ro'shizzle, yo' homie, sista." exclaimed an indignant Ron-er-Ro'shizzle.

"That's it! I'm going to hang out with Malfoy, even if he is a evil psycho who just happens to be extremely hot." Ginny cried. "Whoops, did I just say that out loud?" The rest of the table stared at her and nodded solemnly.

"Yo, Ginizzle, sistah, why do you wanna stay wit' Drakizzle instead of yo' brotha and homiez, yo?" Ro'shizzle asked.

"Because you're _scary!_" replied a frustrated Ginny.

"Um, Ginny, I like, thought we were, like girlfriend and boyfriend." Harry said with tears in his eyes, quivering. He stood and ran all the way up to his dormitory.

"Yo', why you be hatin' sistah?" Ron said to his sister disdainfully.

"Oh, shit." said Ginny

"You can say that again." Hermione said.

"Oh, shit." said Ginny again.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Uh… I'd love to stay and chat, but and I've got to go do my hair." Ginny slowly backed away and bolted up the stairs, as everyone stared at her expectantly.

Ro'shizzle, being the good gangster he was, went up to Harry. It was a good thing, because he was being picked on by evil Slytherins.

"Yo, wat u doin' ta ma brotha', yo." He said, and cracked his knuckles. It was either because he had worked out this summer or that they needed to go to class, but it worked.

"Thanks soooo much, Ronnie." said Harry gratefully.

"Is cool, yo." replied Ro'shizzle kindly.

They went up to the Common room, where Hermione was waiting for them with Luna Lovegood, who had been suspected of being a hippie.

"Dudes, I thought you guys went to the Great Spirit."she said.

"Um, Luna, like why are you in here? You're a Ravenclaw, 'member?" asked Harry.

"Huh? Oh who cares. Like spiritually, were in one big house." said Luna, with a far-away look in her eyes.

"What happened?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, there wuz jus' some Slytherins yo, and they was jumpin' Harry sistah. I was like, 'Yo, you wanna mess? And they was like, no, brotha'. I'm so scared of you, yo!"

"That is _not_ how it happened, they were not jumping on me!" Harry said.

"Yo, Har'hizzle , don't flip outta wack, yo!" said Ro'shizzle.

Out of nowhere, Luna got out a ukulele and sang, "Halelujah! Halelujah! Halelujah!"

"I take offense to that," Seamus Finnigan said, who just entered the middle of the room, "I'm Jewish, you know."

"Oh," Luna said, "Sorry."


	3. Free Period is when a Jock Roams

A Changed World: Part 3

Malfoy was a jock. Naturally, he was extremely popular and athletic, not to mention good-looking. All the girls wanted him. There were even guys! Or so he thought. He came swaggering into Potions, acting like the rich, popular, egotistical you-know-I'm-hot guy he was. Too bad ol' Sluggy didn't think so. Pshh, who cares about what an old walrus of a man thinks? Mommy said it didn't matter. Mommy was going to give him 100 Pokemon cards if he didn't get a detention for a week. For as you see, Draco Blair Malfoy was a momma's boy. He loved Pokemon, 'dude that show's addictive,' he thought. Still, it helped that he was the Seeker on the House quidditch team. He could have anything he wanted. He would be extremely content if that old poopie head was dead! God, why can't he just beat the living shit out of him? Because mommy said not to. Too bad, he would have loved to test his Beater skills on him.

After class, he saw Pansy Parkinson with her group of friends. "Hey there, baby" he said, winking flirtatiously. Pansy in turn said, "Looking good, iron-tush" She tried to give him a kiss but failed either because he was too tall, or she was too short. Right then, Blaise Zambini came up and slowly blinked his eyes, and said, "Hey there, hot stuff wanna come up to my dorm? I have the _chose_ you wanted to see." "All right!" said Pansy, clearly revved up to see this chose. '_Damn that Zambini! Always the ladies man, ain't he? Heh, I'ma just Avada him and make him unable to play Quidditch forever!'_ In Malfoy's mind, this was a brilliant idea. But alack, alack, the jocks never have enough gray matter in their heads. That's why they're jocks, after all. All they can do is smash things with their head and have big muscles. Sadly, all this head-bashing causes them to lose even more brain matter.

Anyway, Draco was sulking around the corridor. It was his free period, and Draco had nothing to do. _Where were Crabbe and Goyle when you needed them? Sheesh,_ he thought. Draco came upon some glitzy looking 5th year Slytherin girls, and decided to flirt around for a while.

"Hey, Is it that cold out or are you just smuggling tic-tac's?" (Draco has no idea what he is saying, but has heard his dad say it to his secretary)

"Um, okay. giggle" _I can't believe a seventh year is talking to me!!!! Hold it, this is DRACO MALFOY!!! OMG. but what the hell did he just say? _the blond one thought.

"And what's your name beautiful?"

"My name's Ally Ham-"

"MY name's DeeDee Parker. You know, bottle blonds _never_ have all the fun. I'm definately more interesting and prettyful" DeeDee smirked and flipped her hair. Draco smirked and flexed his muscles. Ally heard this and got extremely fluffed up. She didn't really know what it meant, but knew that it meant to put her down.

"Well fine DeeDee! At least-" "Let's go and do something fun, DeeDee." Draco cut her speech. DeeDee giggled and she and Draco went away, leaving poor, bottle-blond Ally in her own lonely company.

Draco and DeeDee alone.--

"You want me to flex my muscles for you and grunt around in my Quidditch-Speedo?" Draco offered.

"Sure. Hey did you know that both our names start with a D?"

"huh? My brain hurts if I think too much. Mommy said I shouldn't."

"You're sooo cool Drakie. You play Quidditch, you're in 7th year, AND you're Draco Malfoy!!"

"Uhh, thats 4 things right? How can I be cool if I'm only four things? NO! It's impossible!!!!"

"Um Drakie-Poo, that was three."

"Oh well, I'm bored. I want...GINNY WEASLY!! Boy is she a hottt blood-traitor. Go away DeeDee, I don't like you anymore." With that smooth exit line, Draco Malfoy detached himself from the despairing 5th year, and walked towards Gryffindor Tower. When he got there, he waited infront of the Pink Lady Portrait, devising a plan of how to catch Ginny Weasley and make her his bride. Because that happens all the time in Pokemon, right?


	4. Note to clear things up

SORRRY ALL FOR NOT UPDATINNNG.

but I was all out of wack and dried out of all imagination. This is just a summary/note. oh, btw, when I first wrote this story, i was also very confused. Just to clear some things up:

HARRY is a slightly gay, metro, but still preppy in a girly sort of way.

HERMIONE is an emo goth. So she cuts, listens to mcr, and wears all black. But I guess shes not REALLY emo cuz of the all black thing. But anyway

RON is a plain gang banging tizight phat gangstA. rap, hippity hop, baggy rags, guns, doggin&decking and the whole cohunda.

DRACO- is a dumb jock who's secret fetish is pokemon cards. mommas boy

LUNA is a dippy hippie

PERCY is a nerddd but he's a TA and is a sissy. Percy befriends a asian muggle 7th year. You can guess how it'll go.

GINNY is the only relatively 'normal' one, but she has her secrets too.

I don't know who to make the really bitchy, queen bee character so msg/review me.

There will be a new character named RICO who is flamboyently gay and verry attracted to Harry.

This story is very stereotypical and is just for laughs so please don't get offended. There will only be one stereotype based on race: Asian but I will not put what nationality. I myself am Korean and if you feel offended tell me and i'll take it off. Help me or guide me in the right direction if I get some stereotypes wrong like the harry thing. Cuz sometimes I'm just out of it and cannot think.


End file.
